The new pet for the journey west
by ladyinred15
Summary: Hakkai pressures Sanzo into letting him buy a friend for Hakuryu. tried to make it funny! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day, during the Journey West. Goku and Gojyo were fighting about another ridiculous subject, that isn't important enough to talk about. Hakkai was driving Hakuryu/ Jeep, and smiling, content as ever. Sanzo was sitting in the passengers seat, looking pissed off, and smoking a cigarette. The only member of the Sanzo ikkou, who is probably the most important (obviously because they wouldn't get ANYWHERE without him), was the only one acting …different.

Hakuryu was lonely.

Hakkai had noticed it first. He thought that it was because he was the only animal that was traveling with them. Goku didn't understand at all. He thought that Hakuryu should be as happy as a horse surrounded by pasture after pasture of grass. After all, Hakuryu had Hakkai to look after him. He had all the rest of them to entertain him, in their …stupidity (regarding Goku and Gojyo at least) He also got to eat whatever he wanted.

Hakkai, however, pointed out that Hakuryu didn't have anything of his play with.

"Goku, Despite the fact that Hakuryu has all of us to keep him company, he may be in need of another animal to spend time with." He explained. Goku just stared, in a state of confusion.

As Hakkai drove, he thought this over. The three aspects had officially labeled Sanzo the 'leader' of their little group, he thought. Therefore, he'd have to talk to Sanzo about getting another animal.

"Sanzo, I've been thinking …" Hakkai began, quietly, trying to keep himself even and respectful so that the priest didn't lose his temper.


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived in yet another town, Hakkai noticed that on the way to the inn, there was a pet store, so he stopped right outside of it. Jeep turned immediately into Hakuryu, since pets were aloud to go in (it was a walk in w/ your animals, like Petsmart), and perched atop Hakkai's shoulder, as he always did when he wasn't transformed into a vehicle. Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo followed Hakkai into the store, and were greeted enthusiastically by an older man. He swung his big hands up in the air, and shouted:

"We've got pet's of all kinds, so take your pick!" he said. Sanzo looked at him, disgustingly.

"Thank you." Hakkai replied, politely, as he ventured farther into the store, "I think that we should start off with the most popular animal for a pet."

"A monkey?" Goku said. Sanzo hit him in the head with the fan.

"Shut up! No one in their right mind would get a goddamned _chimp _for a pet!" He shouted. Hakkai smiled pleasantly, and laughed again.

"You know Sanzo, there's a difference between chimps and monkeys." He, while raising his pointer finger to the ceiling. Hakuryu _kyued_ as if to say 'yeah!'

"Aaargh! You know what I meant!" Sanzo growled, a vein in his forehead pulsing so hard it looked as though it would explode.

"I'm bored." Gojyo leaned up against the counter while admiring a lighter, with a picture of a naked woman on it, 'When the hell are we leaving." He turned to the overly friendly man at the counter, "Hey, man how much is this?"

"Well, once I find a nice _dog_." He looked directly at Goku, as if to say 'not a monkey' and Hakuryu _kyued _again, "We can leave, and find an inn that allows pets. So, please be patient, alright?"

Hakkai walked through the store, looking at every dog. He immediately decided not to get the rotwieler, since his poor Hakuryu would be ripped to shreds by it. The poodle looked a little too fancy for their all of their traveling, especially since they got dirty a lot. There was a Pomeranian as well, and Hakkai didn't necessarily mind it, until Sanzo walked over. Then, the thing started barking, as though Sanzo was some sort of monster (and sometimes he could be one).

"Look, Hakkai." He growled, "There is no way that I'm sitting in the car with that goddamned mutt! It's worse then the monkey and the pervert combined."

"Alright, alright." Hakkai sighed. He wasn't about to cross Sanzo when he was in this kind of mood. Actually, Sanzo was _always_ in that sort of mood, which made Hakkai _never_ want to cross him.

"I'm hungry!" Goku whined, and feigned being in excruciating pain, "When are we leaving?"

"Soon." Hakkai had just come to the end of the aisle, where there was a pretty, energetic golden retriever. Her ears pricked up as Hakkai approached her cage. He let Hakuryu bend down and sniff noses with her, and when the dragon looked back up at him, he _kyued_ happily.

"Good girl." Hakkai reached into the cage and rubbed the dog gently on the head. She closed her eyes briefly, a smile coming to her face. Dogs didn't normally smile he realized, but she did, which was cute.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr.?" Hakkai called to the man at the front counter, "We'd like to get the golden retriever."

That night they all settled into their room at the inn, with their new dog, Amber. A typical name for a golden retriever, was what Sanzo had said. But, she seemed like such an _Amber_ kinda dog. Goku seemed to like the name as well, and wouldn't stop asking if there was any type of food that was amber colored.

"Corona." Sanzo said, "And I would rather shoot myself in the foot and crawl to India then give _you_ that of all people."

Gojyo and Hakkai couldn't help nodding in agreement.

"What the hell?" Goku yelled.

Meanwhile, Hakuryu and Amber were sharing a moment underneath the table. The dragon shyly crawled up towards her, sniffing her nose, as he had done in the pet shop. Amber licked Hakuryu's whole face, in one foul swoop, and he immediately jumped backwards, in surprise, sneezing! The dog lifted her front paw, and tried to shake his hand, even though he hardly had one. Hakuryu stared at the upraised paw, before pulling himself together, and shaking her paw with one clawed hand (he did this in a very sophisticated manner).

The next day, Sanzo woke up yelling at something (as usual). When the others entered the room to see what was wrong, he held up his robes, which had been drug onto the floor and laid upon. Shed upon as well. They were covered in course golden hair that could only match one animal there: Amber.

"We must get rid of her!" He yelled, "Take her back to the fuckin' pet shop!"

Hakkai, not being one to argue with Sanzo when he was ready to shoot someone's balls off, immediately went back to the pet store with Amber following close behind.

Surprisingly enough, as he got there, he noticed a familiar face outside: Yaone. Lirin was with her as well.

"Why hello, Yaone." He said. She turned to him, surprise blooming on her pretty face. Lirin turned too, and her she began to jump up and down when she saw Amber!

"Lookit the dog, Yaone! Lookit the dog!" She yelled.

"No, Lirin, that's not our dog." Yaone said, "It belongs to Mr. Hakkai and the rest of the Sanzo ikkou." She looked around curiously for a moment, "Umm, where _are_ the others?"

"Oh, haha." Hakkai smiled, and scratched behind his ear, nervously, "Sanzo told me to take the dog back. But, if Lirin really wants it, then I'll give it to you."

"You would!" Lirin yelled, "Yay!"

She ran over and grabbed Amber by the collar. Amber immediately licked her face, and raised a paw, in order to shake Lirin's hand. The girl laughed even harder, and took the dog's paw in her hand.

"Thank you, Hakkai." Yaone said.

"By bye!" Lirin shouted as they left, "Say Hi to baldy head for me!"

Hakkai waved, and blushed furiously when Yaone stopped to blow him a kiss, while Lirin wasn't looking.


End file.
